Realeza Medica
by CS Sorelle
Summary: Edward, un futuro medico cirugano va a su ciudad natal Gales donde al entrar a la Universidad conocera a Bella, una futura pediatra que le ha robado el corazon,y poco a poco se ira conociendo un secreto sobre la familia de Bella que los marcara a los dos.
1. NUESTRO COMIENZO EPOV

NUESTRO COMIENZO - E POV

Londres, era Navidad y todo estaba cubierto de una fina capa de nieve blanca, estaba empacando mis maletas para dejar la capital del Reino Unido y dirigirme a la hermosa ciudad de Gales. Allí comenzaría carrera como estudiante de medicina en la universidad de Cardiff donde mi abuelo Thomas y mi padre Carlisle habían estudiado, desde pequeño me había gustado mucho la medicina porque mi padre me había inculcado su pasión por ayudar a los demás y en la medicina era lo que yo veía reflejado.

Mis padres me esperaban en Gales, tres años atrás vivíamos todos allí, pero a mi padre lo transfirieron a la capital. El trabajo duro muy poco y todos volvieron a Gales pero yo me quería quedar, así que después de convencerlos y de rogarles un poco, mis padres me dejaron quedar. Llevo 2 años viviendo solo en un apartamento en el centro de la ciudad, quería terminar mis estudios en Londres para después entrar a la universidad en Gales y reunirme finalmente con mi familia.

Me dirigí al aeropuerto, era temprano puesto que tenía que estar tres horas antes, el vuelo saldría al mediodía. Una vez allí me dispuse a hacer todo el papeleo necesario. Deje las maletas y me dirigí al restaurante para comprar algunos bocadillos para el viaje, detesto la comida de avión. Ya en el avión dormí la mayor parte del viaje, al despertarme, habíamos aterrizado, tuve la sensación de nervios y todas las preguntas guardadas durante mi vida me asaltaron, estaba en un lugar en el cual no había estado hace mucho tiempo, comenzaría desde cero, en la universidad ¿y si no soy bueno en esto? ¿Si no me adapto? , esto definiría mi vida y aquello que pasara después. Entramos al aeropuerto y después de buscar mis maletas me dispuse a buscar a mis padres, me iban a recoger. Mi padre estaba esperándome frente a la sala de vuelos nacionales, me ayudo a llevar las maletas, mi madre nos esperaba afuera del aeropuerto, en el carro, tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro no la veía desde hace tres años, apenas me vio salió del carro, se acercó a mí y me dio un abrazo que solo las madres saben dar, de esos que te hacen sentir en casa aunque estés muy lejos de ella.

- ¡EDWARD!, hijo, mira cómo has cambiado, estas más grande y guapo, pero muy delgado, ¿te estás alimentando bien?- dijo mi madre abrazándome y con lagrimas en los ojos. Mi querida madre era de aquellas que se preocupaban porque uno estornudara una vez, incluso de día, si le parecía que estaba pálido me mandaba a la cama y no me dejaba solo hasta que me revisara el doctor de la familia, en otras palabras mi padre.

- Mamá, estoy bien. Como saludablemente, solamente estoy haciendo más ejercicio realmente no es que este delgado-dije con calma mientras mi madre me evaluaba la cara y analizaba lo que le decía mientras decidía si creerme o si decirle a mi padre que me revisara apenas llegáramos a la casa, como una "simple precaución".

- Está bien hijo, pero realmente me parece necesario que te alimente mas, mientras estés con nosotros comerás el doble.

- Amor cálmate, Edward está bien mejor apurémonos porque tu hermana te tiene una sorpresa- dijo mi padre mientras subíamos al auto y tratando de tranquilizar a mi madre.

Llegamos a la casa en 20 minutos, no parecía haber nadie, estaba todo apagado, cuando parqueamos, nos bajamos del auto y al abrir la puerta principal escuchamos un gran ¡SORPRESA! Por parte de mis hermanos Alice y Jacob, mi hermana Alice tiene 17 años, es muy bajita, y su cabello negro apunta para todas direcciones, y aunque le encanta torturarme obligándome a acompañarla a ir de compras ella es mi mejor amiga, mi confidente, mi duendecilla maligna a la cual amo con toda el alma. Y mi hermano Jacob es un poco diferente a nosotros, tiene 6 años, y aunque la última vez que lo vi era muy pequeño me sorprendió ver lo grande que está, él tiene la piel morena y su cabello es completamente negro, le gustan mucho los carros y nos llevábamos estupendamente, aunque a veces me saca de mis casillas es un gran amigo y una personita en la que puedes confiar. En definitiva amo a mis hermanos y gracias a Dios tenemos una relación muy amena los tres.

Yo soy el mayor, que aunque una bendición también una maldición. No gusto mucho de salir a fiestas, a conocer chicas, a bailar, prefiero estar en casa leyendo un buen libro, escuchando música o viendo una película pero tales actividades se convertían en ilusiones debido a los dos terremotos que se desataban cada fin de semana cuando mis padres salían a cenar o atendían alguna emergencia de trabajo, una de las cosas mas traumáticas que había experimentado los fines de semana era vestir las muñecas de Alice o dejar que ella me vistiera, el pequeño Jake arrasaba con la tranquilidad, era hiperactivo y un cuerpo lleno de energía que por pequeño que fuera bastaba para tirar libros, discos, floreros y cualquier objeto que se pudiera dañar o romper.

- ¡Hermanito!- grito Alice abrazándome con sus brazos en mi cuello y sus piernas en mi cintura, en este momento daba gracias de que fuera tan pequeña.

- Enana, que gusto verte, te he extrañado mucho Alice.

- ¡Ay!, yo también te he extrañado muchísimo Eddy, no sabes cuanta falta nos hiciste.

- Alice! Ya te he dicho un millón de veces que no me digas Eddy sabes que no me gusta- dije bajándola, de verdad odiaba ese sobrenombre.

- Pero hermanito hace mucho que no te veía, hasta extrañaba que me regañaras por decirte así.- dijo haciendo un puchero, se veía tan tierna, me fue inevitable volver a abrazarla, ella me devolvió el abrazo- bueno ya no más, vamos a comer pastel y después nos vamos a la ciudad, hay un restaurante nuevo que me muero por probar.- dijo al soltarse de mi abrazo.

- Hola hermano- dijo Jacob abrasándome también

- Hola peque, mira todo lo que has crecido, estás muy guapo ¿muchas chicas con el corazón roto?

- ¡Ay! Edward que asco, las mujeres tienen piojos y gérmenes, las únicas lindas y limpias son mamá y Alice- dijo haciendo una mueca muy graciosa, la verdad me daba mucha risa que pensara así, yo también lo hacía cuando tenía su edad y aunque nunca haya tenido novia ni me haya sentido atraído por nadie era porque sabía que ahí afuera me estaba esperando el amor de mi vida.

- Ya llegara tu momento hermano, tu solo espera- dije bajándolo y cogiéndolo d la mano para comer el pastel.

Después de haber comido el pastel que habían preparado Alice y mamá subí a mi habitación, estaba igual a como la había dejado; mi cama doble estaba perfectamente ordenada como me gustaba, el sillón y mi estante de discos y libros estaban perfectamente ordenados, me dispuse a desempacar mis maletas, y organizar mi ropa y los nuevos discos y libros que traía de Londres.

Cuando termine de instalarme salimos a la ciudad a comer en el restaurante que Alice quería.

Entramos al auto de mi padre, eso me hizo recordar que cuando tuviera tiempo me compraría uno, me gusta mucho la velocidad y prefiero tener mi propio auto; salimos a la carretera de la casa de mis padres hasta la ciudad habían más o menos 30 minutos, me dispuse a mirar el paisaje y recordar mi niñez en este lugar, era muy tranquilo.

Los borrones en los que se transformaban los arboles, las casas y otros carros por la velocidad, iba de copiloto, mi madre y mis hermanos atrás, Jake jugaba, Alice escuchaba música y mi madre simplemente miraba una revista de forma tranquila, era increíble como ese ambiente estaba lleno de tantas cosas diferentes pero familiares.

Llegamos más rápido de lo que pensé, tuvimos que dar varias vueltas pues no habían espacios suficientes en el estacionamiento, después de un rato por fin encontramos donde estacionarnos.

Al llegar a la ciudad y bajarnos del auto nos toco caminar un poco pues habíamos quedado un poco lejos del restaurante al que Alice quería ir.

Hacia mucho tiempo que no venia aquí así que estaba encantado mirando todo a mí alrededor y entre la multitud vi a una mujer preciosa, no podía despegar mis ojos de ella y lentamente me fui acercando, ella también me miraba, sus ojos marrones eran los mas grandes y bellos que había visto. Pero de repente tuvo que aparecer mi lado torpe y por andar mirando a la preciosa morena me tropecé con una caja que había en el suelo, ella soltó una risita y se agacho enfrente de mí, era un sonido maravilloso, como pequeñas campanitas.

Aparto la caja a un lado y me tendió la mano para ayudarme a parar, sentí como el sonrojo subía por mis mejillas y me sentí aun mas avergonzado de lo que estaba ya, normalmente tenia una coordinación bastante buena y preciso ahora que veo a una chica linda me caigo, solo me pasa a mi definitivamente, tal parece que no tengo suerte con las mujeres.

- ¿Estas bien?- me pregunto con su suave voz, me quede medio embobado por unos segundos pero afortunadamente puede reaccionar.

- Si, gracias- le conteste intentando parecer menos tonto de lo que estaba seguro ya parecía.

- Edward, vámonos hijo o perderemos las reservaciones- escuche detrás mio a mi padre diciendo, voltee a mirarlo asintiendo y me gire de nuevo a la hermosa chica que estaba frente mio.

- Adiós, nos vemos- se despidió, tan solo pude sacudir mi mano y comenzar a caminar con mi familia sin levantar la vista de mis pies.

- ¿Estas bien hijo?- escuche la voz de mi madre preguntándome, tan solo asentí y seguimos caminando, un par de pasos mas adelante volví a girar mi cabeza con la esperanza de ver una vez mas esos profundos ojos, pero lo único que pude ver fue a la hermosa chica caminando entre la multitud con un gran hombre a su lado cargando la caja culpable de mi torpeza.

Un impulso recorrió mi cuerpo, uno que me dictaba ir a hacia ella, alcanzarla y poder detenerla así fuera tan solo para contemplarla o para escuchar su voz y conocer su nombre, Pero aparte rápidamente esos pensamientos, ¿Qué estaba pensando? Conocí a la chica hace cinco minutos, así que deje el tema a un lado y continúe el camino hacia el restaurante

Ya había pasado una semana desde que vi a esa mujer en la calle y no había un solo día en el que no pensara en ella, no sabia que me estaba pasando pero esperaba que esta extraña sensación se fuera pronto porque dudaba mucho que la volviera a ver además que lo mas probable es que el chico musculoso que iba con ella fuera su novio, así que mas me valía olvidarla pronto.

Me desperté con el sonido del despertador, lo volví a apagar pues estaba muy cansado, y me cubrí hasta la cabeza con las cobijas, sentía como si no hubiese dormido en toda la noche, los ojos se me cerraban solos y tenía un ligero dolor de cabeza y empeoro con los gritos y saltos de mis queridísimos hermanos sobre mi cama.

- Vamos Eddy levántate…ya es tarde y te tengo que arreglar muy bien hoy- decía Alice sobre mi cama. Esa enana me las va a pagar, ¿por qué tanto afán en levantarme temprano hoy? Quería descansar, dormir hasta tarde…pero nooo, ellos se empeñan en levantarme temprano y arruinarme la mañana.

- Vamos hermano, te tienes que levantar, no seas flojo- en ese momento Jacob me comenzó a zarandear y a gritarme en el oído… ¿es que es tan difícil que me dejen dormir?, en eso entro mi mamá a calmar a esas fieras que tengo por hermanos, por fin…ella si me dejara dormir, una sonrisa se formo en mi rostro, tendría un poco de paz finalmente.

- Hijo levántate, recuerda que hoy comienzas la universidad y te tienes que alistar- eso me despertó enseguida ¿universidad? Estaba un poco confundido… ¿cómo que universidad?

- ¡LA UNIVERSIDAD!- pegue un grito sentándome en la cama, ¿pero cómo soy tan despistado? Hoy me tengo que presentar a la universidad a recibir la habitación y el horario de clases aunque las clases no comenzabas sino hasta la otra semana, pero como era nuevo tendría que llegar antes.

Después de mi grandiosa despertada y que Alice me alistara la ropa que debía ponerme porque según ella no soy capaz de vestirme solo baje para desayunar con mi familia y después me iría a la universidad, de pronto se me vino una pregunta a la cabeza ¿Cómo me iría? ¿Mi papa me llevaría? ¿Mi mamá de pronto? Desafortunadamente aun no contaba con el dinero suficiente para comprarme mi propio carro así que por el momento me tocaba depender un poco de mis padres en ese aspecto.

- Eh… ¿papa?- dije después de dar un gran bocado a mi desayuno.

- Dime hijo- respondió mi padre en el tono solemne que siempre usa.

- ¿Tu vas a llevarme a la universidad?- no me respondió nada por un momento, lo que hizo fue mirar a mi mamá y se dieron miradas cómplices.

- Lo siento Edward pero tengo una cirugía importante y me es imposible faltar- ok, no hay que preocuparse, seguramente mi mamá me llevara.

- Bueno mamá, tenemos que salir pronto, por favor, quiero llegar temprano- dije para después seguir comiendo.

- Perdón hijo pero estoy remodelando una casa grandísima y estoy un poco atrasada con este proyecto, me es imposible llevarte- esto no estaba bien, entonces ¿cómo esperan que me vaya? Mi cara debía ser un poema porque mis hermanos se comenzaron a reír a carcajada limpia.

- ¿Pero entonces como se supone que me voy a ir?- dije molesto, ¿que se creía todo el mundo?...vengo desde Londres, hace mucho tiempo que no los veía, y me dejan tirado, no puede ser esto posible, debe ser una broma, y de muy mal gusto por cierto.

- Podrías irte en taxi Edward- dijo Alice aguantando la risa.

- O en bus- dijo Jacob no disimilando tan bien como Alice.

- O bien podrías irte a pie- dijo finalmente Alice de nuevo haciendo que los dos estallaran nuevamente en carcajadas.

- Bueno chicos, ya no mas, no es agradable que se burlen así de su hermano- dijo a mis hermanos frunciendo el seño y luego se dirigió a mi- y lo lamento Edward pero no te podremos llevar así que te tendrás que ir en taxi o algo- dijo mirándome para después concentrarse en su desayuno.

Seguimos el resto del desayuno normalmente una que otra vez los veía lanzar risitas pero puede que sea mi imaginación, después de desayunar subí molesto a mi habitación y cogí todo lo que necesitaba, baje las escaleras revisando que no se me quedara nada y Salí dispuesto a tomar un taxi, pero me encontré con un hermoso volvo plateado con un gran moño rojo adornándolo. Me di la vuelta y vi a mi familia parada en la puerta mirándome todos con una sonrisa en el rostro, me quede de hielo, tenía una mezcla impresionante de emociones por dentro, no sabía qué hacer pues aunque estaba muy feliz esa bromita no había sido para nada inocente, la dicha me gano, deje todo el suelo con cuidado pero velozmente y me dirigí a mi familia, casi que los levante del suelo, ¡como había deseado un auto así!

Después de un rato agradeciéndoles a todos por el maravilloso auto que me habían regalado y de reprocharles un poco la bromita me subí a mi hermoso carro y me encamine a la universidad, cuando llegue deje el carro aparcado en el estacionamiento y me dirigí a la oficina principal para recoger mis papeles, a llegar me recibió una señora regordeta de unos 50 años pelirroja.

- Buenos días ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?-pregunto la señora con un tono amable.

- Si gracias, soy nuevo y vengo a recoger mi horario y demás papeles y también quería saber que habitación me fue designada

- Sí, claro, no hay problema… ¿nombre? – me pregunto mientras abría un gran cajón y comenzaba a buscar los papeles.

- Edward Cullen

- Listo, ya los tengo…bueno, mira, este es tu horario de clases y un mapa de la universidad por si acaso y tu numero de habitación es la 213- dijo entregándome todos los papeles, le di las gracias y me dispuse a mirar el mapa para buscar mi habitación.

Cuando ya la tuve localizada me volví a subir al auto porque aunque no quedaba muy lejos de donde estaba no podía dejarlo aquí solo además que todavía tenía las maletas por dentro. No me fue muy difícil encontrar la habitación, cuando llegue mi compañero aun no había llegado así que me dispuse a descargar todo y a esperarlo; después de un rato de andar por la habitación y arreglando mis cosas sentí como unos pasos se acercaban para después escuchar cómo era abierta la puerta...

* * *

Hola de nuevo,

Finalmente, decidimos volver a subir la historia (ahora si mas juiciosas xD) con las revisiones pertinentes, lamentamos mucho los grandes lapsus de tiempo en los que dejamos de escribir pero hace poco entramos a la Universidad y no hemos tenido mucho tiempo, agradecemos a todas las que desde un principio dejaron Reviews y nos comentaron que les gustaba la historia es de verdad un gran incentivo para nosotras para seguir escribiendo así que si pueden dejen uno que otro Review para que nos den animo.

Att.

Jenn y Vivi.

PD. Queremos subir la imagen de la historia, dibujada por Jenn pero aun no tenemos muy claro como la queremos, ¿Alguna sugerencia?


	2. NUESTRO COMIENZO BOPV

NUESTRO COMIENZO - BPOV

Emmett y yo nos dirigíamos a su casa, visitaríamos a su familia antes de irnos a Inglaterra a estudiar, el viaje fue un poco largo pero una vez allí nos recibieron los padres de Em con una gran sonrisa, los señores McCarty estaban enfrente de la casa y a su lado una hermosa joven sonreía abiertamente con la mirada fija en mi amigo. Sentí un poco de curiosidad así que mire de reojo a Em y vaya sorpresa la que me lleve, su respiración era algo agitada y sus ojos brillaban, su sonrisa era amplia y reflejaba tal alegría que me contagio con ella y no pude evitar sonreír de igual manera.

-Bella, querida, mírate, eres toda una mujer, has crecido- comento la madre de Em.

-Si señora pero creo que me quedare así, en cambio Emmett es tan grande como un oso- comente entre risas, Em volteo a mirarme y pretendió lanzarme una mirada asesina nada bien simulada.

-Isabella Swan- dijo en un tono familiar el señor McCarty- que gusto volver a tenerte con nosotros, hace tanto que no te vemos. Te extrañábamos, eres como parte de la familia- sus palabras, tan llenas de cariño me conmovieron y produjeron en mí una sensación de tranquilidad que no había tenido en los últimos días.

-Es un gran placer estar con ustedes de nuevo, añoraba verlos y disfrutar de un tiempo en su compañía antes de entrar a estudiar, realmente agradezco su hospitalidad-dije en un tono que a mis oídos sonó un poco quebradizo, tal vez me había sentido muy conmovida.

Por un momento olvide a la hermosa joven que estaba con los señores McCarty pero luego de darme cuenta que aun quedaba alguien por saludar me dispuse para hacerlo. La chica era mas alta que yo, su cabello, dorado caía en cascadas onduladas por sus hombros, tenía una piel hermosa y una gran sonrisa blanca, sus ojos, azules no tenían nada de fríos, que es lo que cabría esperar, en cambio me recordaban al mar aunque su color era claro.

-Mucho gusto Isabella, soy Rosalie Hale, soy la novia de Emmett- al decirlo note un ligero sonrojo pero al parecer al darse cuenta de que lo había notado regreso su compostura- No nos habían presentado formalmente- dijo dirigiendo una mirada de reproche a su novio- pero me alegra poder conocerte-termino de decir con un tono realmente muy agradable.

-Bueno ya sabes mi nombre, puedes llamarme Bella si lo deseas- Cuando lo mencione pareció sorprenderse, supongo que tanta confianza le resultaba extraña- un placer conocerte.

-Si bueno, seguro, mas adelante cuando nos conozcamos podría llamarte Bella- dijo dubitativa, parecía ser un poco seria, pero podía ver cuanto amaba a Emmett así que no sentía preocupación alguna.

-Por supuesto, lo entiendo-comente tranquilamente.

-Eso es maravilloso-dijo mi amigo abrazándonos a ambas- mis dos chicas juntas al fin- sus palabras me hicieron sonreír ligeramente igual que a Rosalie pero ella parecía no estar muy segura de si eso era bueno o malo, solo esperaba que no fuera celosa.

Después de la cálida bienvenida todos entramos en la casa, tenía un aspecto similar al de una gran cabaña, pensar en que pasaría algún tiempo antes de que los volviéramos a ver me entristecía y le agradecía a la vida por haber puesto a Emmett en mi camino.

FLASHBACK

En mi infancia logre estudiar rodeada de niños, mis padres me inscribieron en un colegio privado no muy reconocido. Por mucho me sentí como una niña normal, hice algunos amigos pero a medida que transcurría el tiempo comenzaron a alejarse de mi, pensaba que era el simple hecho de crecer y cambiar, conocer mas gente hasta que en cuarto grado descubrí que al estar almorzando, fuera de las puertas y ventanas se ubicaban hombres de traje negro, con auriculares. Se mantenían firmes y atentos, tenían una formación exacta que me rodeaba. Logre ignorar a estos uniformados, año tras año, pero me volví solitaria, comencé a notar que era diferente. Cuando cumplí 15 y salía de la primera clase de la semana me tope con unos chicos de ultimo grado, tres jóvenes que me acorralaron contra una esquina, no parecían amables y tenían una mirada que transmitía sensaciones desagradables. Mantuve la espalda erguida y la frente en alto, si algo había aprendido estando sola era mantenerme firme, fuerte.

-Miren que tenemos aquí-dijo el chico mas alto, sus ojos cafés eran tan oscuros que parecían no tener fondo. - ¿Quien diría que una chica tan linda andaría sola, verdad Peter?-comento el segundo chico dirigiendo al mas alto. Peter sonrió de una manera que me produjo escalofríos. -Dinos linda ¿como te llamas?- dijo el ultimo chico, mas bajo pero mas fornido que los otros dos. Me congele, no sabia que hacer, el pasillo vacío no me ofrecía muchas opciones, si iba a hacer algo tendría que tomar valor y correr. Peter y sus amigos parecieron comprender lo que pensaba y se acercaron aun mas, no tenía espacio alguno por el cual salir corriendo. El pánico me invadió, no sabia que pasaría y no quería pensar en ello. Le sostuve la mirada a Peter y espere. No paso más de una milésima de segundo cuando se escucho un golpe sordo en el suelo, frente a mis pies.

Después uno más y otro. Los chicos estaban tumbados en el suelo, maldiciendo y soltando palabrotas que nunca había oído. Estaba en shock, mi cerebro aun no procesaba toda la información pero una presión sobre mi hombro, cálida pero fuerte me trajo a la realidad de nuevo.

-Oye, debes tener mas cuidado, eres linda y ellos no son precisamente caballeros- comento el chico, su gran sonrisa me produjo una sensación de familiaridad y alivio.

-Gracias, lamento las molestias, yo no... Tiendo a andar acompañada y no vi venir una situación como esta- conteste rápidamente. Mi salvador me miro con curiosidad como si le hubiera hablado en algún idioma muerto.

- Bueno, no tienes que ser tan formal, me llamo Emmett, ya te había visto, estas conmigo en algunas clases, eres la chica solitaria, a la que temen las otras- comento despreocupadamente Emmett como si fuera natural decir aquello, pero me sorprendió la ultima afirmación que hizo.

-¿Temer dices, ellas me temen?-pregunte con un tono dolido, la verdad entendía la incomodidad que pudieran sentir pero temor era algo que no había pensado como posibilidad.

-Si, ellas prefieren estar lejos y buenos los chicos no es que se interesen mucho en ti precisamente- respondió un poco apenado- Ven, vamos antes de que despierten- me dijo animado, tomando de los hombros. Me di cuenta de que no había sido muy cortes.

-Gracias, por haberme salvado y por tu actitud, mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan Dwyer-me pareció ver que alzaba las cejas pero puede que fuera solo mi imaginación. Después de ese día quise cada vez que salía de clase Emmett y yo andábamos juntos, bueno cuando teníamos clase juntos. Una semana después descubrí que vivíamos cerca y lo invite a venir a casa, mis padres no sabían nada pero no me parecía necesario, después de todo me consideraban responsables y me habían educado para que lo fuera.

Se imaginan la sorpresa que se llevo mi nuevo amigo cuando me acompaño a casa, el tamaño de la misma no era precisamente pequeño aunque no nos gusta la extravagancia y mucho menos llamar la atención sin embargo no había duda de que asombraba a quien la viera.

Estábamos en un terreno ligeramente empinado, la casa se ubicaba en la parte mas alta con un espeso bosque como muralla, el exterior era de piedra lisa y fría que aunque natural había sido tallada de tal manera que no había espacio alguna entre una y otra por lo que el frio no penetraba tan fácilmente, desde el frente se podían observar unas cuantas ventanas de distintos tamaños y el variado y abundante jardín que rodeaba la casa. A media que nos acercamos parecía que la expresión de sorpresa de Emmett se hacia mas evidente.

-¡Tu casa es simplemente increíble!- Dijo emocionado, su ojos se posaban en distintos puntos de la casa para poder admirarla.

-Gracias, todo es obra de mis padres, bueno no precisamente de ellos, pero es de esta forma gracias a ellos.

-Tus padres, ¿Qué hacen?- Me pregunto von curiosidad deteniéndose de improvisto a unos cuantos centímetros de la puerta principal.

-Ellos...- buscaba las palabras correctas- trabajan en el gobierno, tratan muchos asuntos de gran importancia, no pasan mucho tiempo en casa.

-¡Vaya, políticos! Quien lo diría, con razón las chicas te temen-Dijo con un tono que me pareció aliviado.

- No son políticos, ya lo veras- comente con confianza mientras terminábamos de avanzar para entrar en la casa.

Esa noche mis padres llegaron, Emmett los conoció, y ellos a él. La expresión de su rostro al conocer formalmente al rey Charlie Swan y a la reina Rene Dwyer de Swan y de tener conocimiento de mi titulo real no tenia precio, si exactamente eso, no tenia precio.

Mi padre sabia lo que nuestro invitado había hecho por mi hacia unos días y le agradecía de todo corazón. Por su parte el aludido parecía estar absorto en sus pensamientos y responder o moverse eran actos que daban la impresión de ser simplemente por inercia. Debo mencionar que luego de la introducción Em decidió convertirse en mi protector, prometiendo a mis padres y a mi estar a mi lado y cuidarme.

Vaya Bella, nunca me lo hubiera imaginado- dijo riéndose estruendosamente una vez que nos quedamos solos- corren rumores muy extraños de ti pero no se acercan a la verdad ni un poco.

¿Ah si?- Dije fingiendo indiferencia- Y ¿Qué dicen de mi?

Bueno, una vez escuche que tu padre era un mafioso, también que habías matado a tus padres para cobrar su herencia, ohh también…- Y siguió hablando y hablando de lo que decían de mí en el colegio y me puse a pensar como pueden llegar a ser tan crueles con lo que no conocen.

Bueno, pues tu ya conoces la verdad ¿no?- dije riendo alegremente y dejando aparte mis pensamientos de hace un momento.

FINFLASHBACK

Sonreí mientras recordaba la fantástica relación que se había forjado después de eso, Emmett se había convertido como un hermano mayor para mi, siempre me protegía y era algo celoso también, pero igual así lo quería mucho, mi osito me protege y estoy segura de que siempre lo haría.

Voltee a la ventana, siempre me había gustado ver como volábamos por encima de las nubes, es un espectáculo maravilloso, siento como si me pudiera tirar en ellas y rebotar, se ven tan suaves y esponjosas; mis pensamientos sobre las nubes se opacaron con una molestia en mi estomago, los nervios por llegar a un nuevo país, no sabia con que me iba a encontrar en Inglaterra pero esperaba que solo cosas buenas.

Sin darme cuenta me quede dormida y desperté con la voz de la azafata diciendo que pronto íbamos a aterrizar y que nos abrocháramos los cinturones, hice lo que nos pidió y me di cuenta de que Emmett estaba dormido a mi lado y ni cuenta se había dado, rodé los ojos y me dispuse a despertarlo. Cuando llegamos y pasamos por todo el papeleo, cogimos un Taxi y nos dirigimos al hotel donde nos íbamos a quedar los días antes de entrar a la Universidad.

Bella, ¿Quieres ir a comprar lo que necesitamos para la universidad?- dijo Emmett detrás mio mientras estaba sacando algunas cosas de la maleta.

Claro Em, estoy algo cansada pero creo que es mejor ir ahora que tenemos tiempo- dije volteando y sonriéndole.

Salimos por la ciudad a comprar lo que necesitábamos con una gran caja, Emmett la llevaba cargando ya que estaba muy pesada como para que yo la llevara, después de un tiempo comenzamos a pasar calles que no se me hacían nada conocidas y sentía además que ya habíamos caminado demasiado, mucho mas de lo que caminamos para llegar aquí.

Emmett, ¿Estas seguro de que por aquí queda el Hotel?- le pregunte deteniéndome, lo que no fue una muy buena idea ya que había demasiada gente caminando y mas de uno se choco conmigo, Emmett me jalo del brazo y nos apartó un poco de la muchedumbre.

No estoy muy seguro- dijo haciendo una mueca y rascándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza- mejor voy a preguntar, tú espérame aquí ¿Vale? No te muevas y no hables con nadie ¿entendido?- y ahí salió mi osito sobreprotector rodé los ojos y asentí.

Vale, si, me quedo aquí pero apúrate por favor- dejo la caja en el suelo y se fue, me quede esperándolo donde me dejo y cuidando la caja que estaba al lado mio, no le quería quitar la vista de encima porque pasaban muchas personas pero después de un tiempo me aburrí y levante la vista, cuando lo hice los mas hermosos ojos verdes me estaban mirando y acercándose lentamente a mi, cuando me di cuenta es que el muchacho, dueño de esos lindos ojos se había tropezado con la caja que estaba a mi lado, corrí la caja a un lado y le tendí la mano para que se parara, un sonrojo recorrió sus mejillas y pensé en lo tierno que se veía avergonzado.

¿Estas bien?- le pregunte una vez se hubo parado, se demoro un poco pero finalmente contesto.

Si, gracias- me contesto con una voz aterciopelada hermosa.

Edward, vámonos hijo o perderemos las reservaciones-escuche que una voz le decía a sus espaldas, así que se llama Edward pensé, que lindo nombre.

Adios, nos vemos- me despedi pues ya se tenia que ir, tan solo sacudió su mano y se fue caminando con su familia.

¡Vaya! Que ojos tan profundos, cuando levanto su vista no pude evitar perderme por un momento en ellos, eran los ojos mas hermosos que haya visto en mi vida.

- Déjame ayudarte con eso hermosa- me saco de mis pensamientos con esos hermosos ojos mi mejor amigo, mi casi hermano Emmett cogiendo la caja que aun estaba en el suelo- ¿porque estas tan pensativa?

- No es nada Em, vamos.

A pesar de que seguí caminando la actitud de ese chico me rondaba en la mente, me parecía tierno y algo gracioso que se hubiera tropezado pero cuando me miro, bueno nunca había sentido algo así. Mi corazón pareció emitir un latido mas fuerte de lo normal, como si se hinchara, mi respiración se agito un poco. Pero que sucedía, solo había cruzado unas cuantas palabras con aquel joven y había quedado como tonta.


End file.
